LOVE IN THE NIGHT BUS
by TachiUchiha
Summary: Pertemuan tak di sengaja di sebuah bus, membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang notabennya adalah orang yang cuek akan sekitar tiba-tiba di buat penasaran oleh seorang yang selalu naik bus malam tersebut setiap jam 10 malam itu/pirang manis


**LOVE IN THE NIGHT BUS**

Summary: Pertemuan tak di sengaja di sebuah bus, membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang notabennya adalah orang yang cuek akan sekitar tiba-tiba di buat penasaran oleh seorang yang selalu naik bus malam tersebut setiap jam 10 malam itu. Padahal bus yang menuju ke distrik Kyoto merupakan bus terakhir . namun orang tersebut selallu menaiki bus tersebut pada jam jam itu tapi tak setiap hari Sang bungsu Uchiha bertemu dengan remaja laki-laki namun manis itu hanya pada hari sabtu dan jam segitu dia bias bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah mengusik pikirannya itu

SasuNaru always

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto©**

Rate T

Warning: typo di mana-mana/tidak sesuai EYD/masih newbie/Yaoi

SEBELUM MEMBACA FICT IN SAYA HANYA INGIN MENGUCAPKAN HAPPY SASUNARU DAY SEMOGA SASUNARU MAKIN LENGKET LANGGENG DAN MAKIN LAINNYA HEHEHE AH DAN JUGA SAYA SANGAT BERHARAP ENDINGNYA OM MK MEMBUAT SASUNARU BISA JADIAN #PLAK

Oke Happy Reading Minna ^^

Don't Like Don't Read

Saturday 03july2014 at 09.32PM

Malam hari memang bukan waktu yang pas untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah, apa lagi saat pergantian musim dingin seperti sekarang ini membuat sebagian orang enggan merasakan segarnya Ac alam yang dingin. Namun tidak dengan pemuda berparas tampan yang memiliki iris mata onyx kelam, kulit putih porslen, bentuk rahang tegas , tubuh atletis, serta rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat melawan gravitasi seperti khempantatayamkhem. Ah benar-benar pria idaman setiap wanita dan uke, oke lupakan yang terakhir. Tapi sayangnya pemuda ini terkenal sebagai prince es di kampusnya, walaupun seperti itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi ke coolan yang terpancar dalam dirinya.

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini terpaksa keluar rumah untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur di minimarket seberang kota, pasalnya iya baru menyadari bahwa bahan-bahan di kulkas apartemennya ludes tak tersisa begitupun dengan tomat, buah kesukaannya. Oh tidak Sasuke lebih memilih menerjang badai sekalipun dari pada harus kehabisan buah berlendir yang menurut author menjijikan itu #diameterasu. Dia baru saja keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan menuju halte, menunggu bus terakhir yang akan berhenti. Salahkan anikinya tercinta karena sore tadi memohon lebih tepatnya memaksa dipinjamkakn mobilnya untuk alasan kencan dengan kyu kyu akh…entah siapa nama orang itu Sasuke tak peduli, karena dia lebih terkejut dengan orang yang di kencani anikinya itu, siapa coba yang tidak kaget jika kakak laki-laki kalian akan berkencan dengan seorang LAKI-LAKI juga, Sasuke rasa iya akan muntah.

Sasuke dududk di halte menunggu bus yang sama sekali belum pernah iya naiki sebelumnya,tiba-tiba bus yang iya tunggu datang dan berhenti di depan halte. Dengan langkah santai Sasuke berjalan memasuki bus tersebut dan yatta tidak ada penumpang kecuali…. Ah ternyata ada orang lain, seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelah kiri dekat jendela sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya, sesekali pemuda itu mendesah sebal dengan muka yang di buat cemberut dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu pemuda itu. Sasuke duduk di samping kanan bersebelahan dengan si pirang, enatah apa yang membuat Sasuke memilih duduk di situ padahal hampir semua kursi penumpang kosong kecuali yang di duduki si pirang dan dirinya. Aroma citrus mulai menyapa indra penciumannya segar dan memabukan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi aroma yang sejak beberapa detik tadi iya sukai. Lama…..lama sekali sampai iya tak menyadari bahwa bus berhenti dan tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya

"permisi" ucap pemuda itu, dan begitu terpesonanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat mata onyxnightnya bertatapan dengan iris blue shappire yang indah, Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang itu tanpa berkedip bagaikan terserap kedalamnya 'kenapa jantungku terpompa dua kali lipat' batin Sasuke

"hey….hey…. permisi saya mau turun" di kibas-kibaskannya tangan pemuda itu di depan wajah Sasuke berharap Sasuke cepat menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan

"Hn" dengan terpaksa Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk pemuda manis itu eits maksudnya pemuda pirang itu untuk keluar dari dari kursi penumpang, aroma citrus kembali tercium ketika pemuda itu melewatinya Sasuke terhanyut oleh aroma itu. Pemuda itu sudah turun dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, 'Kuso! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Hah sudahlah' geram Sasuke dan bus pun mulai berjalan menuju halte terakhir di mana Sasuke akan turun di sana.

* * *

Malam berikutnya Sasuke sengaja keluar rumah dengan harapan bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda pirang yang sejak kemarin malam terus berada di fikirannya, menunggu dan menunggu akhirnya bus yang iya tunggu-tungu datang tepat pukul 10 malam, tersenyum dalam hati Sasuke berjalan memasuki Bus tersebut dan mendesah kecewa karena tak ada satupun penumpang termasuk pemuda pirang yang iya cari, membungkuk minta maaf pada supir bus Sasuke kembaliterduduk di halte berharap aka nada bus selanjutnya yang lewat atau pemuda pirangnya dengan alasan tertinggal bus.

Uchiha bungsu itu masih masih menunggu sosok pirang manis di halte padahal malam semakin larut dan cukup dingin karena mulai memasuki musim salju, sasuke merapatkan jaket kulitnya untuk menjanganya dari hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk kulitnya, di temani bintang dia berharap sosok itu akan menunjukan batang hidungnya atau senyum lucunya tapi sayang jam sudah menunjukan 12 malam namun pemuda manis yang tidak di ketahui namanya tak terlihat juga. Menghela nafas sasuke memutuskan pulang kembali ke apartemennya dengan kekecewaan yang terselip di hatinya.

* * *

1 minggu kemudian

Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya, memikirkan pemuda pirang yang telah mengambil hatinya, eh mengambil hatinya? Yap Uchiha bungsu ini telah menyadari perasaan aneh saat fikirannya tak henti-henti memikirkan seorang pemuda yang minggu lalu iya temui di bus malam.

Setiap kali Sasuke memejamkan mata pemuda itu selalu muncul sambil menunjukan senyum lucu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, setiap malampun pemuda pirang itu tak pernah absen dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Apa semua itu belum cukup di sebut jatuh cinta? Tapi sayangnya sejak malam itu Sasuke belum bertemu dengannya kembali, padahal hampir setiap malam Sasuke menungggunya di halte.

**#SasukePov**

Fikiranku selalu penuh dengan pemuda manis itu. Aroma citrus masih membekas di penciumanku.

wajahnya yang sedang kesal, senyum lucunya, juga tiga goresan aneh di masing-masing pipinya terus

berputar di kepalaku bagaikan kaset DVD yang macet.

"hey imoutoku tercinta" sebuah suara yang tak asing meyadarkan dari lamunanku

"hn" tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu

"akhir-akhir ini aniki lihat kau sering melamun, ada apa?" Tanya uchiha itachi dia anikiku yang paling

menyebalkan dan kepo

"hn" jawabku tak memperdulikannya lagian sejak kapan aniki sampai sinih, kenapa aku tak

menyadarinya

"oh ayolah ceritakan pada anikimu yang tampan ini" cih tampan katanya? Yang benar saja

"yang ada masalahku akan bertambah karena kau akan membocorkan semuanya pada oka-chan" fakta kedua aniki orangnya memang comel, apapun yang dia ketahui dariku akan dia ceritakan pada oka-chan heh dasar EMBER PECAH (?)

"heheh ketahuan ya" katanya dengan muka watados

"hn"

"haaah oke oke aku kesinih ingin meminjam mobilmu lagi yah? Yah?" kata aniki memohon

"hn?"

"mobilkukan masih di sita oto-san gara-gara aku terlibat perkelahian saat preman-preman jelek itu menggoda my little fox tercintaku" cih apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu menjijikan

"hn, ambil saja, lagian aku tak ingin kemana-mana kok"

"uwaaah arigato imouto"ucapnya lalu memelukku

"baka lepaskan pelukanmu ini" menjijikan sekali

"ehehehe gomen, memangnya kau tak kencan dengan pacarmu itu"

"pacar?"

"gadis serba pink itu"

"cih dia bukan pacarku" ucapku sediikit berteriak

"bagus dah lagian aniki juga gak setuju jika kau bersamanya" tumben otak aniki benar

"hn"

"ah sudahlah mana kuncinya aku ingin pergi sekarang"

"ambil saja di laci kamarku"

"oke"

Setelah itu aniki pamit pergi untuk menemui pacarnya, pacar ya? Aniki saja yang mukanya pas-pasan(?) saja Sudah punya pacar sedangkan aku….. haha sudahlah

**#SasukePovEnd**

Malam mulai datang, saljupun mulai turun melapisi bumi. Sasuke masih menyamankan diri di kasurnya yang hangat, namun tiba-tiba getaran ponsel membuatnya harus terduduk dan meraih benda kotak persegi di meja samping tempat tidurnya

"1 messag from Baka Aniki" sasuke menaikan alisnya bingung 'tumben Aniki sms malam-malam begini' batin Sasuke dan mulai membuka pesan tersebut

[[Imouto bisakah kau belikan obat demam dan minuman hangat untuk oka-chan, beliau sakit dan ingin kau pulang]]

'what Oka-chan sakit' tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke segera meraih jaket dan kuncii tp tunggu duli….

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar kembali

"1 massag from Baka Aniki" dengan cepat Sasuke menekan 'open'

[[kamu naik bus saja….. tenang bus terakhir datang jam 10 kok]] dan Sasuke sweetdrop detik itu juga

* * *

'obat deman, 3 tea hangat, oke lengkap' batin Sasuke dan mulai berjalan menjauhi minimarket menuju halte. Jam menunjukan pukul 09.30PM

'sepertinya masih 30 menit lagi bus akan datang'Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangan ke halte yang berjarak 10 meter dari dirinya

**DEG**! Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

Rambut pirang itu…..

Di sanah, di kursi tunggu halte seseorang yang selama ini mengusik fikirannya, seseorang yang iya rindukan, seseorang yang satu pekan ini iya cari, kini tengah duduk manis di kursi tunggu halte

Betapa senangnya hati Sasuke saat ini, doanya benar-benar terkabul 'ah arigato Kami-sama'

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk tepat di sampingnya

"hey" basa basi Sasauke menyapa pemuda itu

"ah, hay" sapa balik pemuda itu sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya

Oh Sasuke akan merekam setiap detik saat-saat ini di kepalanya 'sepertinya dia kedinginan, ayo berfikir Sasuke berfikir' batin Sasuke ooc 'ah sepertinya ide bagus' kalu saja ini semacam di anime-anime pasti saat ini muncul bohlam di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke merogoh plastik kresek yang di bawanya dan mengambil 2 kaleng tea hangat yang baru saja iya beli

"tea hangat?" di sodorkannya satu kaleng tea itu ke si pirang

"ah arigato um….."

"Sasuke"

"ah iya arigato Sasuke"ucap si pirang lalu mengambil kaleng tersebut

"hn, dan kamu?"

"panggil aku Naruto" yatta akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui nama si pirang, tersenyum dalam hati di bukanya kaleng itu di ikuti si pirang

Krekk…..chess… kaleng Sasuke berhasil terbuka, namun tidak dengan Naruto, berkali-kali Naruto mencoba membukanya kembali namun kaleng itu tak juga terbuka

"butuh bantuan?"oh good Suke kau seperti pahlawan sekarang

"sepertinya begitu"lalu menyerahkan kaleng itu ke sasuke

Krekk…..chesss….dengan mudah Sasuke membuka kaleng tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali

"wow sankyu"

"hn, btw mau keman malam-malam begini?"

"setiap malam minggu aku bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ichiraku, ya lumayan buat tambah-tambah biaya kuliah, sekarang baru pulang" ucap Naruto lalu menyesap tea hangat di tangannya "kau sendiri?"

"hn, pulang"

"ish… setidaknya ceritakan dengan jelas"

"hn"

"errr… ternyata kau orangnya irit bicara"

"dan kau cerewet"

"setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu"

"Hn urusai"

"berarti kau setuju?"

"aku rasa tidak"

"kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan"

"dan kau keras kepala"

"itu memang sifatku"

"kalau begitu aku juga sama"

"haaah sudahlah aku bisa gila lama-lama bicara denganmu" ucap si Naruto lalu kembali menyesap tea hangatnya

"aku memang sudah gila karenamu"

"eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"dobe"

"a-apa kau bilang! Dasar teme menyebalkan" Naruto mulai kesal

"hn" Sasuke tak menanggapi kekesalan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu

"da…"

Protes Naruto terhenti ketika bus yang mereka tunggu datang, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya bersiap memasuki bus tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak dari duduknya

"Dobe kau mau tertinggal bus?" ancam Sasuke

"iya iya" dengan kesal Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki bus mendahului Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto tepat di kursi saat pertama mereka mulai bergerak dan keheningan menyelimuti SasuNaru yang terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka baru saja berkenalan tapi seperti sudah lama kenal, itulah keistimewaan SasuNaru

"Dobe apa ini kursi favoritmu?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan

"eh kenapa emang?"

"soalnya minggu lalu aku lihat kau juga duduk di sinih"

"kenapa kau mengetahuinya, jangan-jangan..?"Sasuke menaikan alisnya menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Naruto

"jangan jangan kau penguntit ya?" tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sasuke

"heh dobe" Sasuke mendengus kesal "minggu lalu memang aku duduk di sinih"

"eh, be-berarti orang aneh dan menyebalkan itu kau teme?"

"hn?"

"sikapmu waktuu itu benar-benar aneh, kau menatapku begitu lama hingga ja…." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya pipinya memerah ketika mengingat kejadian itu, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti

"jangan-jangan kau terpesona padaku saat itu hem?"sedikit mencondongkan badan kearah Naruto untuk melihat ekspresinya yang tersipu malu

"ya-yang benar saja" Naruto mengelak dari perasaannya

"gak mau ngaku? Ya sudah" Sasuke menegakkan badannya kembali

"eh bu-bukan begitu"

"lalu?"

"se-sepertinya memang benar?" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke

"nah tuh? Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku tembak kamu"

"Na-nani? Caranya?" Tanya Naruto gugup

"begini…"Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap Naruto dan meraih tangan tan itu ke genggamannya "I love you"

"kau gak romantik"

"kalau aku romantis bukan Sasuke namanya"

"oke oke… kan kita baru kenal"

"tak masalah, lagian aku sudah terpesona oleh mu semenjak minggu lalu, dan sangat menanti-nanti saat ini"

"begitu ya, memangnya kau tau aku masih jomblo"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan kembali keposisi semula

"aku meragukan yang itu"

"aku memang jomblo kok" ucap naruto santai

"jadi"

"jadi?"

"kita jadian?"

"aku belum menerimamu"

"aku yakin kau tak akan menolakku"

"kau terlalu yakin"

"hn, berikan ponselmu"

"untuk apa?"

"berikan saja"

Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan ponsel ke Sasuke, sasuke mengambilnya dan menekan digit-digit nomor yang tertera di layar itu

"nih" Sasuke menyerahkannya kembali, Naruto menerimanya dan melihat nama 'Sasuke' serta deretan nomor di bawahnya

"apa ini?"

"nomor ponsel"

"aku tau,maksudku untuk apa ini?"

"memberiku jawabanmu"

"akan takkan melakukannya" ucap Naruto lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya

"aku yakin kau akan melakukannya, di belokan itu aku akan turun" tunjuk Sasuke ke depan "jangan lupa pesanku, jaa my dobe" dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto lalu beranjak dari duduknya "jii-san aku turun di sinnih"dan buspun berhenti menandakan Sasuke telah turun, detik berikutnya bus kembali melaju, sedangkan Naruto? Ah jangan tanyakan dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum memasuki bangunan megah bertuliskan 'UCHIHA MENTION'

* * *

10 july 2014 at 06.04

Matahari mulai menerobos tirai-tirai jendela di kamar Uchiha bungsu yang masih berada di mimpi indahnya bersama dobe kesayangannya

Drrrtt….. Drrrtt…..Drrrttt…..

Getaran ponsel membangunkan Sasuke, sedikit menguap sasuke meraih ponselnya di meja, samping tempat tidur. Satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal, Sasuke membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum kemanangan

[[aku rasa, aku memang tak bisa menolakmu]]

fine

OMAKE

"aku rasa aku yang menang kyu-chan" ucap itachi sambil meminum jus tomatnya yang barusan dia pesan

"hem aku mengaku kalah" kata pemuda yang di panggil kyu oleh itachi

"aktingku bagus bukan, dan tepat sasaran. aku meminjam mobil otouto setiap malam minggu suapa dia bisa bertemu dengan Naru-chan dan membuang persediaan tomatnya juga berbohong bahwa oka-chan Sakit agar otouto mau keluar rumah padahal oka-chan hanya aku suruh istirahat karena kelelahan khekhekh " tawa nista kemenangan

"tapi awas saja kalau pantat ayam itu menyakiti adik kesayanganku" ancam kyubi

"gak akan, kau tau, selama seminggu muka otouto seperti pakaian yang kusut karena tak bertemu Naru-chan" jelas itachi

"hem"

"karena aku menang dan missi ku mempertemukan mereka berhasil, kau harus tidur di apartemenku malam ini khekhekhe" tawa nista itachi makin bertambah saat hal sebenarnya yang iya inginkan akan terwujud (?)

"dasar keriput" ah sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap kyu-chan. Poor you

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah di sana sinih banyak rintangan (?) hehehehehe

Gomen kalau masih belum nyambung ceritanya, soalnya authornya juga gak nyambung (?)

sekali lagi saya ucapka HAPPPY SASUNARUDAY ^^

Oke karena aku masih newbie jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya

Review plis


End file.
